Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to a security system used to prevent theft of wrist worn devices, such as watches, at point-of-purchase displays.
Background Art
Wrist watches are currently available in a multitude of different types and styles and over a wide price range. As options for purchase increase, so does the need to make wrist watches available for a meaningful inspection by potential purchasers. Such an inspection usually involves the investigation and testing of features and the consideration of appearance with the wrist watch being worn.
Heretofore, watches have generally been displayed in one of two different manners. Lower price range watches are routinely displayed in individual boxes which are either see-through or openable to allow inspection.
Higher priced watches are usually displayed in an unboxed state in glass cases that are locked and overseen by sales personnel.
Boxed watches generally take up a good bit of usable shelf space and introduce a significant level of inconvenience, particularly when inspection and wearing of the watches are undertaken. Typically, the boxes are custom fit to a particular watch which must be carefully placed therein to most effectively display the same. Once a watch is removed from the box to be worn by a potential purchaser, it may be replaced without much care being taken so that it does not show well within the box to the next observer.
The manning of glass displays, aside from the fact that it necessitates more personnel, offers a serious challenge to sales people, particularly when there is a large number of potential customers wishing to inspect watches at the same time. It is common for a single customer to want to inspect and wear a significant number of watches during a visit. It may be difficult for a sales person to keep track of all of the watches as they are serially removed and often left in potentially significant numbers on a countertop. Would-be thieves can add to the confusion by purposely placing unusual demands on sales personnel which may ultimately result in a loss of inventory.
The deficiencies with the above two types of watch display methods led to the evolution of individual security systems for wrist watches. One such type of security system uses a dedicated stand for each watch. A tether, with a fixed electronic sensor, is secured to the watch on the stand. This tether system has been successful but has the primary drawback that it is commonly defeated by thieves that are able to separate the tether end from the stand and watch without triggering an alarm. When it is projected that thefts will continue and reach a certain level using this type of security system, the investment therein may not be justified.
It is also known to use flexible sensors in electronic security systems for watches. The flexible sensor is attached to the watch band and creates a circuit that is interrupted in the event that the sensor is removed from the watch band or is compromised, as by being worn repeatedly or unintentionally torn. Either condition generates an alarm.
While the latter system has been generally effective, it has the primary drawback that the sensor is prone to being compromised through an ongoing intended normal use. The sensor is typically applied in the inside of the watch band and is constructed to flex with the watch band as it is wrapped around a wearer's wrist. Repetitive bending of the band and wearing of the watch may lead to a progressive deterioration of the sensor and/or unintended separation of the sensor from the watch band. Alternatively, the relatively thin sensor is prone to tearing as it is reconfigured to be placed against and separated from a wearer's wrist region. This problem is aggravated by the fact that any tether attached to the sensor may exert significant concentrated tearing and separation forces on the sensor as the secured watch is manipulated by store personnel and potential purchasers at a point-of-purchase display.
As the watch industry continues to grow, there becomes an increasing need to offer to merchants a security system that is affordable, yet reliable enough to warrant significant investment to protect watches in a wide price range.